From the ashes:
by HeartSerenade
Summary: Hermione est malade. Bien plus que ce que ses amis peuvent s'imaginer. Est il possible que la seule personne pouvant la sauver soit aussi la seule pouvant l'aimer? Traduction de la fic de ChangeEverything4078
1. Chapter 1

_**From the Ashes**_

_Bonjour à tous. J'ai lu, il y a quelques temps, une fiction an anglais que j'ai bien aimé et j'ai décide de vous la faire partager. Elle ne m'appartient donc pas et je voudrais vraiment remercier __ChangeEverything4078__, qui m'a autorisé à la traduire. Comme c'est ma toute première traduction, je vous demanderais d'être indulgent (pitiééé!);) et de laisser le plus de reviews constructives possibles afin que je m'améliore. Sur ce; bonne lecture à tous..._

_Chapitre 1_

Je descendais le vestibule qui menait à l'infirmerie. Mon genoux me faisait souffrir et je priais pour qu'il y ait une potion pour soulager la douleur. Je me dirigeais en boitillant vers la porte, tandis que Madame Pomfresh se frayait lentement un chemin à travers l'océan de lits occupés autours de moi; apparemment, il y avait une épidémie de grippe chez les premières années.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Granger ? », demanda t-elle, et bien qu'elle semblait distraite, ses yeux exprimaient une réelle préoccupation. Je désignai mon genou et je fis de mon mieux afin d'expliquer mon mal.

« C'est mon genou. Il est terriblement douloureux depuis la semaine dernière. Ça me fait tellement mal que je ne peux plus monter les escaliers. J'ai essayé des sorts basiques pour déterminer d'où venait la douleur, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'espérais que peut-être vous pourriez faire quelque chose de plus efficace ? ». Je la regardai avec espoir.

« Je suis désolée Miss Granger, mais j'ai écoulé mon stock de potion ce matin et je n'ai pas le temps d'en refaire à cause de cette épidémie. C'était l'enfer ce matin. Si vous voulez attendre un instant, je pourrai ausculter votre genou ma chère, mais je n'ai rien contre la douleur. Néanmoins, si vous voulez prendre une potion, vous pouvez descendre voir le professeur Rogue vous même et lui demander de vous en faire une. Si vous ne voulez pas, vous pourrez toujours revenir demain ».

J'acquiesçai et décidai que descendre aux cachots moi même serait plus rapide étant donné que j'avais besoin de passer à la bibliothèque avant de dîner.

Comme Madame Pomfresh avait à faire avec les vomissements des premières années, j' haussai les épaules et prit congé. Je descendis les marches le plus lentement possible pour me rendre aux cachots. Quand je fus finalement arrivée, je me mis à chercher Rogue dans toutes les salles de classes, en vain, et je décidai donc de descendre dans ses appartements. Normalement je n'aurais pas osé, mais j'avais 18 ans et je pouvais affronter un professeur de potions grognon. En plus, mon genou me faisait de plus en plus mal. Je levai une main hésitante et toquai. J'attendis quelques secondes en tendant l'oreille, mais je ne perçus aucun bruit. Je tapai un peu plus fermement. Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes et je me préparai à partir. Peut-être était-il avec un autre professeur ou …

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Rogue. Ses cheveux étaient humides et ses robes chiffonnées, comme s'il les avait mises en vitesse.

« Toutes mes excuses Minerva, je prenais une douche. Un élève de seconde année a fait exploser son chaudron et la table était vraiment... Miss Granger! Pourquoi, par Merlin, êtes vous ici ? ».

Il venait juste de remarquer que ce n'était pas le Professeur McGonagall qui se tenait devant lui. Il me regarda l'air déconcerté avant de reprendre son attitude glaciale**.**

**« M**iss Granger ! Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi l'envie vous prend-t-elle de me déranger dans mes appartements privés au lieu de m'attendre tout simplement dans une classe ? ». Il me regarda de haut en bas, une expression agacée sur le visage.

« Oh, hum, Professeur, Madame Pomfresh m'envoie vous demander des potions contre la douleur. Elle est débordée et n'a le temps de rien faire, l'infirmerie est pleine parce que les premières années ont la grippe, donc...»

Je m'arrêtai, réalisant je ne m'étais pas arrêtée et à en juger par l'expression de Rogue, ce que je disais n'était visiblement pas important et il s'ennuyait. Il soupira et me désigna la porte d'un mouvement ample, m'invitant à rentrer. Je lui emboîtai le pas en boitillant, déchirée entre la crainte d'un agneau dans la caverne du loup et la curiosité. J'avais toujours essayé de m'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblaient les appartements de mon sombre professeur et aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin le découvrir.**  
Il** me conduisit en bas, dans un petit vestibule, sobre et par une porte menant à un sous-sol avant que je puisse mieux détailler la décoration.

Le sous-sol était utilisé comme un laboratoire de potions et un espace de fois à l'intérieur, il avança rapidement jusqu'à une étagère et après avoir observé quelques flacons colorés, il trouva celui qui était d'une couleur pourpre. Il me remit la potion sans dire un mot , en m'indiquant la direction pour sortir de la pièce.

" Merci beaucoup, Professeur, j'apprécie vraiment. ", chuchotais-je à l'homme lorsque je fus en haut des escaliers. Il marqua une légère hésitation mais ne s'arrêta pas. Ce n'est que lorsque nous atteignîmes le vestibule qu'il me regarda.

" Je suppose que Pomfresh n'a pas eu le temps de poser un diagnostic ? " supposa-t-il. Quand j'acquiesçai, il saisit sa baguette magique.

« Restez encore... »


	2. Chapter 2

Un frisson glacé me parcouru l'échine. Je gelais sur place, restant immobile alors que mon professeur s'agenouillait à mes pieds. Il baissa mes chaussettes et releva l'ourlet de ma jupe, révélant mes genoux pâles. Dans un premier temps, il ne pratiqua aucune magie. Il tendit une main pâle et lisse et en entoura mon genoux . Il resta ainsi un instant, et la chaleur que me prodiguait ce contact me convainquit qu'il était plus que l'homme injuste aux cheveux gras que je connaissais. Cependant, lorsqu'il me regarda, je décelai dans son regard une profonde irritation, de l'agitation et quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas interpréter.

« Depuis quand avez-vous mal, miss Granger ? » me demanda t-il, désapprobateur. L'intimité du moment disparue aussitôt, le masque froid du professeur reparaissant sur son visage.

« Et bien, hum, je me suis blessée il y a un moment mais ce n'est que depuis une semaine qu'il me fait vraiment mal » lui répondis-je honnêtement.

Il soutint mon regard, mais cette fois ci, c'était de la confusion qui s'y lisait, non plus de l'irritation. Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur mon genou et prononça une formule. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà entendu parler de ce sort, mais quand mon genou se colora de rouge, je devinai que le résultat était mauvais. Son visage se décomposa et il essaya un autre charme mais, vu l'expression de son visage, il en arriva au même résultat.

« Non ça ne peut pas être... Ce n'est pas possible. Ça doit être autre chose... » murmura t-il. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se releva et me tendit la fiole posée sur le sol, à côté de lui.

« Maintenant, Miss Granger, prenez cette potion et si votre genou ne va pas mieux demain, même heure, je veux que vous reveniez ici. Pas à l'infirmerie, ici. Comprenez vous ? », demanda t-il brutalement.

J'acquiesçai. Il m'escorta jusqu'à la porte qu'il claqua brutalement derrière moi. Je secouai la tête, interloquée puis me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Avec les examens dans quelques semaines, j'avais du travail à faire et peu de temps pour le faire

« Miss Granger, venez me voir à la fin du cours ». Sa voix résonna dans les cachots.

« Professeur, j'ai été attentive et ma potion est prête ! » protestais-je. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être toujours aussi con. Tout ce que j'avais fait, ça avait été de frotter continuellement mon maudit genou.

« Venez me voir à la fin du cour Miss Granger... » susurra t-il, détachant chaque mot.

Cette fois, je n'osai pas protester et me contentai d'hocher doucement la tête. Le reste de l'heure passa lentement.

Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle de classe, j'étais en sueur, fatiguée et énervée. Tous ces éléments accumulés faisaient que j'étais particulièrement énervée. Je m'arrêtai devant le bureau de Rogue le plus rageusement possible et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. J'entendis une voix dans mon dos.

« Votre genou vous fait-il toujours souffrir, Miss Granger?» me demanda t-il, accusateur. Je soupirai. C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait demandé de rester ? Vraiment ?

« Je vais bien professeur », répondis-je avec humeur. J'avais vraiment besoin de retourner dans mon dortoir et de me doucher avant le dîner.

Il me fit face et je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres et leur contenu tourbillonnait sinistrement. Il aurait presque pu être beau, si ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Miss Granger, si à l'avenir j'étais amené à vous demander autre chose, il serait préférable pour vous que vous répondiez honnêtement. Je ne puis vous aider si vous ne me dites pas précisément ce qui ne va pas », dit-il tranquillement.

Je tremblais de nouveau, toute la colère et l'irritation quittant mon corps plus rapidement que l'air que j'aspirais. Une fois la colère disparue, une vague de tristesse s'installa à l'intérieure de mon cœur, prenant sa place. Toute la douleur et le stress que je gardais en moi depuis hier refirent surface. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me retenir, mais je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue. J'espérais que Rogue ne l'avait pas remarqué. Je l'essuyai et tournai légèrement la tête. Je baissai les yeux et sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule.

« Vous savez, Miss Granger... Vous ne devez pas garder ça pour vous » chuchota t-il. Sa main sur mon épaule m'attira un peu plus contre lui, je sentis ses bras m'entourer et me serrer contre sa poitrine. Je me mis alors à pleurer, laissant mes larmes couler, mais à chaque sanglots, je sentais ses bras qui m'entouraient, qui nous maintenaient ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous ,

je voulais tout d'abord remercier tout ceux qui continuent à suivre l'histoire et en particulier Shadow Spark 3110, qui prend la peine de lire et de corriger ma fiction ,

Bonne lecture

_Chapitre 3_

_Point de vue de Rogue_

_La baguette magique s'était illuminée de rouge. Puis de rouge à nouveau. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Une lumière verte signifie que tout vas bien, une lumière violette signifie que le patient est malade, mais rouge...rouge signifie que la maladie est fatale. Non, je devais avoir raté le sort. _

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

Granger venait de quitter ma salle de classe, après s'être enfin calmée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle, la Gryffondor de base, courageuse, avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières devant moi. J'étais abasourdi.

Voir une aussi jeune femme s'effondrer de la sorte devant moi m'avait fait réagir comme un adolescent.

Normalement, je n'aurais jamais touché un Gryffondor même si on m'avait payé... mais elle était spéciale. Elle l'avait toujours été, depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu. C'est un de mes plus sombres secrets et, une des choses que je regrette le plus dans ma vie ; son destin.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute et, elle ne méritait pas un tel destin mais la prophétie ne pouvait pas ne pas se réaliser.

C'était au delà de tout contrôle . Albus et moi avions décidés, il y a des années, qu'il serait injustifié de lui dire, et essayer de changer son destin semblait nécessaire . Ce pourrait-il que ce soit... que ce soit l'heure de lui révéler ? Était-ce à ça que la prophétie se référait ?

_Lorsque la lune est brisée et que le soleil manque de brûler... Il n'y a aucun doute, dans aucun esprit, à qui la prophétie fait référence. Seule l'obscurité peut faire briller le soleil une dernière fois, mais rien ne sera comme avant. Le côté sombre de la lune ne pourra être à nouveau oublié..._

Ce devait être moi, qui pousserais cette magnifique créature en arrière et qui la condamnerais à une vie d'obscurité.

Moi, un homme froid et détestable, un homme plein d'obscurité, devrait aller la sauver.

Elle, vierge, innocente image de la perfection, condamnée à vivre la même vie que moi.

La moindre des choses que je pouvais faire était d'essuyer ses larmes.

Pour elle, pour l'équilibre du quotidien, pour ce secret si terriblement caché, je me suis efforcé de la traiter comme les autres Gryffondors.

Pour être honnête, elle m'a rendu la tache facile ; elle était tout ce que je déteste chez eux. Mais, en dépit de mon cœur froid qui avait arrêté de fonctionner des années auparavant, je ne pouvais la détester.

Non, en fait, je trouvais incroyablement dur d'agir comme je le faisais. D'agir comme si je détestais la fille...femme, qui était condamnée à une vie obscure par ma faute. Mon cœur ne fonctionne peut être pas comme il faut, mais j'en ai un.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et dissipai les pensées de mon esprit. J'y avais pensé plus de temps que je n'aurais dû dans le passé et, je n'avais aucune raison de faire de même maintenant.

Le seul choix que j'avais c'était de conserver un semblant de banalité avant de savoir comment j'allais pouvoir procéder.

J'avais besoin de m'échapper du confinement de mes appartements, donc je partis me promener dans le collège.

J'inspectai les couloirs, non pas que je sois de mauvaise humeur mais c'était l'habitude.

Il y a longtemps que j'ai revêtu le masque qui fait de moi l'homme que tous connaissent et je n'avais aucun intérêt à le retirer maintenant.

Je ne me heurtai qu'à quelques personnes, des jeunes étudiants et, avec quelques mots durs, je les envoyai courir dans leurs lits.

C'était peut être cruel, mais je ne supportais pas les jeunes élèves.

Leur naïveté ne faisait qu'attiser le sentiment de peur que je leur inspirais dans leur esprit.

Les regarder courir, croyant au bonheur éternel et toute sorte d'absurdes synonymes, alors qu'une des créatures les plus pures allait être éliminée pour toujours par quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas mérité les de vivre .

Ma marche nocturne ne m'ayant rien apporté, je retournai dans mes appartements. Ça allait être une longue nuit, je pouvais donc commencer maintenant...


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à tous,_

_Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux, et particulièrement merci à Shadow Spark 3110 qui prendd la peine de corriger toutes mes fautes...^^ _

_Je voulais vous informer que l'auteure de cette fiction n'est plus sûre de la terminer et je ne vous promet donc pas la fin... _

_Voila, je vous laisse et vous souhait une agréable lecture!:)_

_**Rogue PDV**_

Je parcouru la grande salle du regard, mes yeux glissant sur la masse d'adolescents en plein petit déjeuner. Certains souriaient, d'autres étaient tristes, les enfants discutaient, les jeunes adultes travaillaient ; la future société magique se trouvait devant moi.

A la table des Serpentards, les élèves discutaient, chacun avec la même expression sur le visage. J'étais sûr qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, mais honnêtement, je n'en avait rien à faire. Des fois, je me demandais comment moi, Severus Rogue, avait fini ici, sans jamais trouver de réponse définie. Moi, un espion qui détestait les enfants, enseignait ?

Je détournai le regard des sorciers et sorcières devant moi, haussant un sourcil désintéressé. Ce n'est que quand je surpris des yeux de biches posés sur moi que je m'intéressai à la vue. Elle me regarda quelques secondes, mais lorsque son attention fut détournée, je me mis à l'observer.

Elle avait une beauté gracieuse, une beauté méditerranéenne et elle se différenciait des autres européens. Bien qu'elle ne prenne pas souvent la peine de le mettre en valeur, son visage était semblable à ceux dépeints dans la sculpture antique ; elle était menue, mais elle avait des formes là où il faut. Ses longs cheveux bruns formaient de jolies boucles sombres et son teint pâle était parfait. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Gryffondor et qu'elle se croit plus brillante que le soleil, elle était... intéressante.

Je terminai mon examen et reportai mon attention sur la table des professeurs pour voir Albus qui me fixais, un étrange sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et un clin d'œil dans son regard. Je me contentai de lui lancer un regard noir.

_**Hermione PDV**_

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin, j'allais encore plus mal que la veille. La douleur dans mes articulations me faisait un mal épouvantable, je me sentais nauséeuse et j'avais l'impression que mon crâne était pris dans un étau. Plutôt que de manquer un jour de classe, je me suis levée tant bien que mal de mon lit et me suis habillée avant de rejoindre mes amis au petit-déjeuner. Je dois dire que j'étais assez fier de moi. Ils m'avaient agacée au plus haut point, chacune de leur parole débile plantant une lame dans ma tête, pourtant je n'avais poignardé personne. Je quittai finalement la Grande Salle et errai au hasard dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais. Comme je n'avais cours que dans 2 heures, je décidai de me rendre à l'infirmerie puisque madame Pomfresh acceptait les étudiants les plus vieux pour l'aider à la confection de potions simples. Je marchais lentement et quand j'arrivai enfin je trouvai l'infirmière nécessiteuse de mon aide. Je me mis rapidement au travail, tranchant et coupant, mélangeant et chauffant, fabriquant ainsi des potions de guérisons simples. Le temps passa rapidement. Je faisais ce que j'aimais et j'en avais presque oublié la douleur.

_**PDV de Rogue**_

« Professeur! Professeur! Madame Pomfresh a besoin de vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! », cria un petit sorcier en faisant irruption dans ma salle de classe, perturbant par la même occasion le cours de mes premières années. Je me levai immédiatement, descendant précipitamment à l'infirmerie. Je passai les portes et me figeai.

_**PDV d'Hermione**_

Tout me frappa brutalement. Une douleur rapide et aveuglante et après...rien.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser parce que, comme certains me l'on fait remarquer, j'ai reposter le même chapitre deux fois. Ouii, je suis tête en l'air._

_Ensuite, je voulais remercier Shadow Spark 3110 qui corrige tous mes textes à la vitesse de l'éclair, et tous mes reviewers et followers, milles fois merci!_

_Bref, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture _

_P.S. L'histoire commencera à avancer dans le prochain chapitre ! :)_

_**PDV de Rogue**_

Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où j'ai eu peur pour quelqu'un. Avec mes « activités » actuelles, il serait complètement sur-réaliste de commencer maintenant. Je ne me suis jamais impliqué ni pour le physique, ni pour les émotions.

Je passais en courant dans le hall d'entrée, rempli d'une préoccupation incroyable. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je courais, mais inconsciemment, je savais que je courais vers elle. De la même façon que je savais quand elle avait mal ou quand elle avait besoin d'aide. A cause de ce maudit lien.

La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux dans l'aile hospitalière était sinistre. Quelqu'un avait fermé les rideaux autours du lit de la jeune patiente et la porte du bureau de madame Pomfresh s'ouvrit brusquement.

Je fis volt-face et vis la cause de ce remue ménage. Miss Granger gisait sur le sol, son corps couvé par les regards inquiets de Minerva, Poppy et Albus.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » m'enquérais-je doucement.

Ma première émotion fut l'irritation. Ils connaissaient le charme de réveil aussi bien que moi. Mais après réflexion, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une raison à ma convocation. C'était quelque chose de sombre. Je levai les yeux et examinai la scène plus attentivement. La bouche de Poppy s'ouvrait avant de se refermer brutalement, comme celle d'un poisson qu'on pourrait voir dans un dessin animé. Non pas que je sois particulièrement fan de dessins animés... Il m'apparu qu'elle essayait de m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer mais que la stupeur l'empêchait de parler. Finalement, Minerva prit la parole:

« Severus, nous ne savons pas vraiment. Poppy a entendu un bruit, et elle venue voir ce qui se passait, et elle a trouvé Miss Granger ici, sur le sol. On a tout essayé, mais elle ne se réveille pas. Même Albus ne peut l'aider...Je pense...Je pense que c'est l'heure, Severus. »

Elle me regarda pendant un moment, le regard grave. Son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps avant de se baisser vers la fille se trouvant à ses pieds. J'acquiesçai lentement. Je savais que l'heure viendrait, mais j'avais espéré que cela arriverait plus tard, quant elle pourrait vivre avec. Mais ça n'écartait pas les conséquences fatales.

Je les fixais tous dans les yeux, le regard triste.

« Laissez-moi »

J'avais besoin d'être seul avec elle pour la sauver, pour la condamner. Ils se levèrent et partirent lentement.

Je regardai une dernière fois son visage paisible et commençai mon travail.


	6. Chapter 6

_Excusez moi pour mon retard, mais je n'ai pas eu l'accés à l'ordinateur ces derniers jours, et je doute l'avoir pendant un certain moment. J'ai traduit ce chapitre rapidement, et je ne l'ai même pas fait corrigé, donc excusez moi pour les fautes. Merci à tous les reviewvers et aux lecteurs anonymes. Bonne lecture !:)_

PDV Hermione

Je me réveillais dans un lit blanc, avec des draps blancs, dans une salle aux murs blancs. Je clignait des yeux, essayant de m'orienter puis je m'assis lentement. Apres quelques secondes, j'entendis quelqu'un taper à la porte. J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sorti. La personne qui frappait semblait s'y attendre puisqu'elle ouvrit doucement la porte sans entendre mon inaudible réponse. Lentement, presque pas par pas, la figure maternelle rentra dans ma chambre. Elle me fixa nerveusement quelques secondes et sorti sa baguette de sa poche afin d'invoquer un fauteuil confortable sur lequel elle s'assit. Aprés moment rempli d'un silence inconfortable, elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Je ne suis peut être pas la plus qualifiée pour vous le dire, mais ils ont pensé que vous le prendriez mieux si ça venait de moi. » dit le professeur McGonagall doucement. Je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveuse et inconfortable, mais à son crédit, elle semblait essayé de masquer ses sentiments autant que possible. Elle respire profondément et commença.

« Vous vous rappelez, à la fin de l'année dernière, lorsque vous avez été maudite par Dolohov ? » J'acquiesçais – je m'en rappelait, mais les détails étaient flous.

« Bien, comme Madame Pomfresh vous l'a dit, c'était un sortilège très grave. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre s'est produit, quelque chose que nous avons décidé qu'il était mieux de ne pas partager avec vous auparavant. Vous vous remettiez si bien, mais si nous vous l'avions dit, votre rétablissement aurait été difficile, voir impossible. »Le professeur s'arrêta un instant, son regard balayant son élève.

« Quand Dolohov a jeté le sort... il a aussi endommagé vos os. C'est...c'est l'équivalent moldu d'un cancer des os. Vos os et vos articulations sont en décrépitude. Et quasiment rien ne peut être fait. » Le professeur McGonagall pris une grande inspiration, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ma pauvre enfant, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai essayé d'aidé, et nous avons essayé pleins de remèdes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'ont fonctionné.» Elle se mit à sangloté. Je restait immobile, choquée, incertaine de la façon dont je devais réagir. La partie qui était la plus dur à encaisser, était qu'elle me pleurait. Sans avertissements, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le professeur Rogue entra, escortant sa collègue hors de la pièce. Une minute plus tard, il rentrait a nouveau et s'asseyait sur le siège que McGonagall venait de quitter.

« Miss Granger. » Me salua t-il laconiquement « Je devine, vu l'état dans lequel est Minerva, qu'elle vous a dit la mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, elle ne vous a pas tout dit. La décrépitude de vos os ne fut pas vraiment une surprise. Le jour de votre naissance, une prophétie à été faite. Nous ne savons pas qui a dit la prophétie, mais nous avons compris que les sujets étaient vous et moi. _Lorsque la lune est brisée et que le soleil manque de brûler... Il n'y a aucun doute, dans aucun esprit, à qui la prophétie fait référence. Seule l'obscurité peut faire briller le soleil une dernière fois, mais rien ne sera comme avant. Le côté sombre de la lune ne pourra être à nouveau oublié..._

Ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est la partie la plus importante.» J'acquiesçais à ses paroles.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Je veux dire, je suis le soleil? Mais vous avez dit qu'il y a quelque chose à votre propos... donc vous êtes la lune ? » demandais-je, confuse. Comment quelque chose d'aussi grave pourrais t-elle s'appliquer à nous deux?

« Miss Granger... Hermione. Oui, vous êtes le soleil, et oui je suis la lune. L'obscurité de la lune se réfère à mon engagement avec les mangemorts. Nous pensons que Voldemort pourrait posséder quelque chose pour vous guérir, et c'est un de ses sorts qui avaient stabilisé votre maladie auparavant. Cependant, avoir ce sort semble impossible pour le moment. La partie postérieure de la prophétie est au dessus de toute interprétations. Mais » continua t-il, « Il y a autre chose. L'année dernière, comme je suis sûr que vous vous en souvenez, Sibil Trelawney a fait plusieurs prédictions. L'une d'entre elle évoquait la la jonction du soleil et de la lune. Je ne vous donnerais pas les details sanglants, surtout pas dans votre état actuel, mais c'était graphique. Je pense que vous en savez assez pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais quand vous irez mieux.» Sans ajouter un mot, le profeeseur Rogue marcha vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta.

«Miss Granger, je suis désolé. Je ne souhait ce qui vous arrive à personne » murmura t-il sombrement avant de partir.


End file.
